


So... Come Here Often?

by Nightshade98



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, I love the Blight siblings, King is a tiny adorable puppy, he can literally get away with anything and he knows it, i want more content of the blight kids being a family, the twins are chaotic disasters and they know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: Amity usually hated being drug out of the house in the middle of the night whenever her siblings had a craving.  However, this time proved that sometimes, good things can show up when you least expect it.Based on the prompt "I walked into the public bathroom at a McDonald’s and you’re dangling halfway out of an air vent do I even want to know what you were doing?"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 420





	So... Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a long, emotional, multi-chap fic, but I took a break to write a "drabble". Then this became 3000 words. I have no self control...
> 
> This is my first time writing for the fandom, but it has taken over my life lately, so I gave it a shot.

If you had asked Amity how she wanted to spend her Friday night, she probably would have said something along the lines of “studying in her room” or “holed up in her secret room in the library” (which was definitely _not_ a closet she cleared out and took over), or even “who are you and why are you talking to me?”. She most certainly would not have answered “stuck in a McDonald’s at midnight with her annoying older siblings”. And yet, here she was.

“If we asked nicely, do you think they’d make us pancakes?” Edric asked as they got out of the car.

“I’m sure we can convince them.” Emira responded. “It’s basically tomorrow morning already, right?”

“Don’t they serve breakfast all day now?” Amity grumbled, still upset that her siblings decided to leave the house at this hour.

Dragging her along wasn’t the issue. There was an unspoken agreement that none of the siblings would leave the any of the others in the house alone with their parents.

“Well that makes it less fun.” Edric pouted.

“Eh, I’m sure we can convince them to make something else. Something not even on the menu.” Emira linked arms with him and shook her twin slightly. “We’ll charm someone by the end of the night, don’t worry.”

Edric immediately perked back up, and the two happily made their way to the front door.

“You coming, Mittens?” Her brother turned as he opened the door.

“Unfortunately.” Amity said under her breath. “Don’t call me that. Especially in public.”

“But it makes your face do the thing.” He laughed, and Amity felt her eye twitch as she watched Emira mimic her “mad face”, muttering “almost passed out” after she let out the breath she was holding.

“I hate both of you.” Amity pushed past them and into the restaurant.

Unsurprisingly, it was pretty empty. There were a few college students from the nearby campus, and an older woman who was doing her best to be inconspicuous in the corner, but considering she was wearing a bright red dress and had the fluffiest hair Amity had ever seen, she was kind of doing a terrible job.

“And here I was going to pay for your food.” Emira commented flippantly. “But now I’m not sure I want to.”

“Fine by me.” Amity did her best to seem unaffected. “Not like I actually wanted anything anyway.”

That was a lie. The promise of a junk food was _almost_ enough to make her want to come along. The Blight family wouldn’t be caught dead serving anything fried at the dinner table.

“Sure, Mittens.” Her sister chuckled and moved to the counter. “Grab us a table, okay?”

She almost stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed, but figured that would have been a little too childish. “Fine.”

Slinking back to one of the booths, Amity took the side that let her watch her siblings. While she knew they wouldn’t do anything _too_ bad, she didn’t trust them to not pull “harmless” pranks. Where their impish nature came from, she’d never know. It wasn’t like they had gotten it from their parents.

Amity groaned as she watched not one, but _both_ of her siblings lean on the counter, the poor employee reduced to a blushing mess. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew that the twins could be incredibly charming when they wanted to be. Soon enough, they were carrying two trays piled with food back to the table.

“Okay, can we agree she was actually really cute?” Emira asked as she sat down across from Amity.

“Oh, absolutely.” Edric nodded, settling in next to his twin. “If she wasn’t on the clock, I’d say you should go for it.”

“Did you two terrorize an employee? Again?” Amity accused them, one brow raised.

“Hey, the cashier at the grocery accepted my apology.” Edric pointed a fry at the youngest Blight. “He said there were no hard feelings.”

“Didn’t you go out with him a few days later?” Emira laughed, grabbing something that was wrapped off of the tray.

“Oh, yeah, I did.” Edric’s eyebrows raised up. “I kind of put it out of my mind since he never texted me back after that first date.”

“His loss.” Emira bumped shoulders with him, and Amity had to hide her smile by ducking her head. As much as she fought with her siblings, she really did love them. They had a really nasty habit of getting themselves into so much trouble, but the two were always there to bail the other out. It was kind of sweet in a very strange way.

“Here.” There was suddenly some sort of sandwich being passed to Amity.

“I thought you weren’t buying me anything?” Amity smirked as she took the offering.

“Eh, she gave us extra food.” Emira shrugged.

It was obviously a lie, especially when Amity unwrapped a burger made exactly how she liked it. “Lucky for me.”

“Yeah, you really are lucky to have us as big siblings.” Emira flicked her braid over her shoulder, grabbing her own burger.

“Whatever would you do without us, Mittens.” Edric nodded, faux-serious expression on his face.

“You are both dorks.” Amity muttered as she started to eat.

“You love us.” They spoke in unison.

Amity rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

The twins shot her matching smirks at the light blush on her face.

“So, I’m assuming this is the special item?” Edric asked suddenly, lifting something off of the second tray. It looked like whatever it was took three full wrappers to contain it.

“What on Earth is that?” Amity’s eyes widened in horror.

“No idea.” Edric answered. “I believe our instructions were ‘surprise us’.”

“Well, open it up.” Emira urged her brother on.

He muttered a “yeah, yeah” as he cleared off a tray to start unwrapping the monstrosity. All three siblings’ eyes widened as they saw a sandwich with literally _anything_ resembling patty stacked on it.

“Is that a pie?” Amity pointed a finger to something in the middle that looked alarmingly like the little desserts they sold.

“I know that’s a hash brown.” Emira motioned to the potato cake on the top of the pile.

Edric slowly rotated the creation. “There’s at least four types of chicken on here. I didn’t even know they sold four types of chicken.”

“Are you sure you charmed the cashier? Because this might actually be a threat.” Amity wondered aloud.

“For once, I think I’m with Mittens.” Emira was still looking at the food with wide eyes. “I think we laid it on too thick.”

“I mean, we have to try it, right?” Edric looked between his two sisters. “It’s basically a challenge at this point.”

“You couldn’t pay me to eat that.” Emira leaned back into the booth, crossing her arms.

“Ami?” Edric glanced up to look at Amity, and she was surprised at the question she saw in his eyes. The twins almost never did anything without the other.

“I…” She practically never got to do something with only one of the twins. The two were a package deal. “I guess I can’t leave you to do this alone.”

Edric grinned at her, and she knew she had made the right choice. “Let me go get a knife. I don’t think anyone could actually hold this thing without it falling apart.”

Soon enough, Edric managed to cut the pile into two pieces, which really only made it worse. The two looked at each other, regretting their life decisions, but there was no backing down now. Emira had the pleasure of watching both of her siblings’ eyes go wide in panic the second they each took a bite. She couldn’t help but bust out laughing, falling into her brother, clutching her stomach at the clear regret painted on their faces.

Amity somehow managed to swallow the bite, and immediately reached for one of the cups of soda on the table. Edric didn’t even try, spitting it out into a napkin before sinking into the bench. 

“I’m going to die.” Edric muttered, burying his face in Emira’s hair as she continued to shake with laughter. “You’re laughing at me in my time of need.”

“I’m never listening to you again.” Amity sputtered as she finally washed the flavor of… pretty much everything on the menu out of her mouth. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“You were right, Mittens. There was a pie in there.” Edric turned slightly to look at her with one eye.

“I’m aware.” Amity held up her hand that had apple pie filling _and_ ketchup on it. “I am _very aware_.”

“You two are morons.” Emira finally got ahold of herself enough to speak. “I am both ashamed, and so proud to call you my siblings.”

“You sure you don’t want to try?” Edric chuckled, grabbing some napkins to try to clean up.

“After that stellar review?” Emira shuddered. “I’m good.”

“I’m going to the bathroom to get this off of me.” Amity told them, scooting out of the booth. “Can you two behave yourself for a few minutes?”

A cheerful “Nope!” came from both of them, and Amity just shook her head at them before heading to the bathroom.

She washed her hands three times, still convinced the remnants of that mistake were on her hands even after scrubbing them so aggressively. Figuring it was as good as it was going to get, she sighed and moved towards the hand dryers. Of course, when a metal grate literally fell on her foot, she was stopped in her tracks.

Looking up suddenly, she was met with the weirdest thing she had seen in her 14 years of life: a girl, half hanging out of a vent with a small black and white dog attempting to escape her grasp.

“King, no!” The girl didn’t seem to notice Amity, still focused on the wiggly creature trying to jump to the floor. “Calm down and I’ll get us both down.”

“Excuse me.” Amity couldn’t watch this poor girl (poor _cute_ girl her brain so helpfully supplied) struggle halfway hanging out of a hole in the wall ten feet in the air anymore. “Do you need some help?”

“Wah?” The girl turned quickly to see Amity looking up at her, arms crossed. Unfortunately, the sudden movement let the dog break free and launch himself directly at Amity. In a panic, Amity opened up her arms, not knowing if it was okay for a dog to fall that far. Was it only cats that could do that? She suddenly cursed never owning a pet growing up.

Luckily, the fluffy menace was pretty light, and Amity managed to catch him easily, but he immediately began to wriggle free of her inexperienced grasp. Once on the floor, he turned his white face up to look at Amity, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted.

“Thank you!” Amity looked back up to see the girl attempting to pull herself out of the vent. “He was being so difficult.”

“You’re… welcome?” Amity was pretty sure whatever she had just eaten was somehow giving her hallucinations. “Do I even want to know why you’re up there?”

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation.” The girl assured her, finally pulling herself out of the vent; however, that meant that she fell not a second later. Amity knew that a person certainly shouldn’t fall that far, and was suddenly under the falling girl before she made the conscious decision. The two fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Amity smacking her tailbone roughly onto the floor.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” The mystery girl scrambled off of Amity, standing and offering a hand to help her up. Amity hesitantly took it, and the girl tugged. She had apparently underestimated her own strength, because suddenly Amity was only a few inches from the other girl’s face, and she saw brown eyes widen in surprise. “Whoops! Guess all that work for Eda has paid off. No more weak nerd arms!”

Amity took a step back, feeling her face burn in embarrassment. “It’s fine! Thank you!” Oh god, why was her voice so loud all of the sudden?

“I’m Luz.” The girl, Luz, stuck out her hand again, this time for a handshake. 

Amity went to take it before realizing that her hand was still wet. Oh no, Luz would have felt that when helping her up. She quickly wiped her hand on her leggings, grimacing at the feeling of dog hair clumping up as she did. Convinced her hand was dry and clean, Amity took Luz’s outstretched hand, trying very hard to not focus on how warm it was.

“Amity. Blight.” Amity stuttered out, letting go of Luz and praying that she would get ahold of herself after breaking the contact.

“Nice to meet you.” Luz smiled sweetly, as if this wasn’t the weirdest meeting possible. “I’m really sorry for falling on you. I thought I could get out of there without making a fool of myself.”

“Oh, um, it’s alright. I’m just glad you’re not hurt. I mean, you’re not hurt, right?” Amity babbled. She never babbled. What was happening?

“Nah, I’m pretty tough.” Luz joked flexing one of her arms, and Amity almost let out a squeak. “But are you okay? I fell on you, after all.”

Amity nodded dumbly. “Oh, yeah, I’m okay.”

“That’s good. I would have felt really bad if I had hurt you after you helped me get King out of there!” Luz looked down at the dog, who was just sitting there innocently, looking up with bright yellow eyes. “You, young man, are in so much trouble.”

King’s ears flattened, and he whimpered up at Luz, causing her stern expression to break in no time at all.

“That’s cheating.” Luz muttered, scooping the animal up.

“Why was your dog in the vents?” Amity’s brain seemed to finally catch up.

“Oh, um…” Luz suddenly looked really sheepish. “There was kind of a bet?”

“A bet?”

“Yeah. Eda bet me he couldn’t find the kitchen from inside the vent system?” Luz chuckled, and Amity had to consciously tell herself that is wasn’t adorable. “But King has such a knack for sniffing out food, so I thought he could. And it would have been a whole _week_ without chores!”

“You put your dog in the vents to win a bet?” Alright, Amity was sure she was hallucinating now. She was back in that booth, passed out. She had to be.

“I went with him to make sure he didn’t get hurt.” Luz told her as if that made it better.

“I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“I really didn’t want to do any chores this week.” Luz would have put her hands up if she wasn’t holding King, who had settled down and passed out in her arms. “I’m starting at a new school, and I wanted to be able to focus on that.”

“New school?” Amity asked.

“Yeah, I’m starting at Hexside on Monday.” She smiled proudly.

“I go to Hexside.” Smooth, Amity. Smooth.

“Really?” Luz started to rock slightly, and Amity had the feeling this girl didn’t sit still very well. “Is it as amazing as all the brochures?”

“It’s a very nice school.” Amity told her. “It’s very prestigious, and it can open up a lot of opportunities for students.”

“I’ve looked into all the specializations they offer. I can’t wait to study them all!”

Amity didn’t have the heart to tell this girl that most students chose one, maybe two tracks at most.

“Hopefully we’ll have some classes together.” Luz continued, and Amity froze, realizing that this girl was going to be in her school. In her classes. Oh no.

“That would be very nice.” Amity barely registered that she was talking.

“It’s so nice to know one person before starting. Especially someone so nice!”

Very, very few people would ever call Amity nice. Driven, ambitious, and even cold, but never nice. This Luz really was something.

“Mittens, you okay in there?” Amity whipped around to see Emira peeking into the bathroom. Of course, when she saw Luz, she smirked and leaned against the door. “Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“No. Now leave.” Amity hissed at her sister.

“Aww, you don’t want to introduce me to your new friend?” Emira put a hand on her chest in mock offence.

Unfortunately, Emira showing up seemed to wake up King, and the excitable dog took the opportunity to leap out of Luz’s arms and through the open door.

“Ah, King, no!” Luz called out, chasing after the fleeing animal.

“Way to go.” Amity grumbled at her sister.

In her defense, Emira did actually look like she felt bad. “Come on, let’s see if she needs any help.”

The sisters left the bathroom and walked back into the main room to see the dog jumping into the lap of the woman in the red dress. Luz was standing at the table, glaring down at the dog.

“So, I take it that this means I win?” Amity heard the woman ask Luz.

“We almost made it…” Luz scratched the back of her head, fluffing up the short hair there in a way that Amity should not have found charming.

“Hey, you can’t have dogs in here!” Everyone turned to see a manager, approaching the two and their dog.

“Time to go, kid!” The woman grinned, grabbing Luz by the wrist and pulling her away. “I can’t get banned from another McDonald’s.”

“Bye Amity!” Luz called out as she was pulled, laughing loudly. “See you at school on Monday!”

Amity raised a hand to wave, watching the strange collection flee from the building.

“Did Amity find a girlfriend in the bathroom?” Edric was suddenly there, grinning at Emira.

“I think so.” Emira ruffled Amity’s hair, causing the younger girl to squawk and swat her away.

“Well, I’m glad someone had a successful night.” Edric let out a little laugh.

“She should really be thanking us.” Emira raised an eyebrow down at Amity.

Edric’s expression shifted to mirror his twin’s. “We are the best wingmen.”

“I’d rather eat more of that… thing than agree to either of those statements.”

“Awww.”

“Love you too, Mittens.”


End file.
